Supernova
by crackerduck
Summary: Sequel to Sunshine. Sherlock and his 3 year old daughter are on the case. With the help of John and Ruby (John's daughter) they may be able to get away unharmed... maybe. (Sherlolly, JohnxMary, OC, rated T just in case. Summary sucks, but the story is better)
1. Chapter 1

**Just as I promised, here is the sequel (If you haven't read the first one, It's called Sunshine! It will be a chapter story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. It belongs to the evil Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss.**

**Without further ado, I present... SUPERNOVA!**

"Molly!" Sherlock cries, searching frantically through the flat. "Have you seen my coat?! I can't find it anywhere!" He throws pillows about, flipping over whole chairs in frustration.

"Daddy?" A small voice says from the corner of the room. Sherlock fails to hear it. A sigh in annoyance.

"DADDY!" The once sweet voice screams, loud and full of attitude. Sherlock spins his eyes wide, a fake smile on his face. Once he sees the little girl, his fake smile turns into a real one, that no longer rare look of affection sparkling in his eyes.

"Hello, Sunshine!" He grins, crouching down, opening his arms for a hug. His long coat drags behind her, and she trips over it several times while running towards him. "Don't you look lovely today!"

"Thank you, Daddy!" She giggles, her piercing blue-green-gold eyes light up. "I'm dressed up as you today!" She gestures to the coat and blue scarf, tiny hands pulling the deerstalker back.

"You sure are!" He scoops her up and carries her around while she giggles. "But I'll need those back. I've got a case today!" He sets her down on the table, Where she shrugs off the overly large coat.

"I could tell. You were in your Mind Palace an awful lot. The way you narrow your eyes suggests that you were in deep thought, most likely this is a confusing case, but maybe your trying to figure out the motive

Sherlock's grin, though it seems impossible, grows larger. "Your deduction have gotten better, Violet!" He ruffles her long curls. "I'm very proud of you." Her grin widens as well, showing off her lack of a front tooth. "Now... Do you know where Mummy is?"

"She left." Violet takes off the scarf and deerstalker. "She said good-bye when you were in your Mind Palace." Her eyes light up. "Does this mean I can go on the case with you and Uncle John?"

Sherlock sighs. "I guess so. You're fine with seeing dead people?" The little girl rolls her eyes.

"I haven't had a problem before, have I?"

"Blood? Danger? Lots and lots of running?" The girl grins.

"Absolutely."

**Well, that was chapter 1! Yes, it was short, I'm sorry, but that's what my chapter stories are like.**

**I'll see you... next time I update. BYE!**

**-Crackerduck xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2, just for you :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock.**

**I also want to give a special thanks to everybody that reviews and follows this story. It means a lot to me :')**

"Cause of death?" John asks Sherlock. Before he can even open his mouth, Violet answers.

"There are signs that she was strangled, but that isn't the cause of death. Cause of death is the hit on the back of her head. It has nearly three times the force of the strangler. It was two people, most likely and man and a woman, that killed her.

"The man hit her, and the woman held her still. The lady wasn't strong enough though. There is blood over there," She points to the blood stain on the concrete. "But not the victim's. Light bruising on her hand and several blood splatters prove that the victim punched her. She still has a fist, so the man killed her immediately after the punch."

She turns to her father expectantly. "How'd I do, Daddy?"

Sherlock laughs, not even giving an effort to conceal his smile. "Marvelous, Sunshine." He scoops her up. "Absolutely marvelous."

John laughs at Sherlock and his giggling daughter. "Chip off the old block you are, Vi." He brushes her hair out of her face and gives her an affectionate kiss on the cheek. "You and Roo need to have a playdate soon, eh?"

"Yes!" She squeals. "Daddy, can I see Ruby tomorrow?"Sherlock chuckles.

"I don't see why not. I'll ask Mummy if you, Roo, and Auntie Mary wanna go shopping. How about that?" Violet shakes her head.

"Last time Ruby and I had a tea party, we said we wanted to go with you and Uncle John on a case." John raised his eyebrows at this.

"Roo wanted to come on a case?" Violet nods.

"I told her about how we get to run a lot, and that we get to see bodies. She said that she saw some on the telly, and it wouldn't bother her." She turns back to Sherlock. "Ruby watched a few episodes of the Walking Dead. She says she think the zombies are cool. I want to watch it too. Do you think you, me, and Mummy can watch it tonight? I won't-

"Violet." Sherlock interrupts. "You're rambling again."

"Sorry." She giggles. "Anyways, can Ruby come with us on the case tomorrow?" Sherlock rolls his eyes, but looks at John, who nods. Violet lets out squeal of joy and dances around before tripping over the victims arm. "Sorry!"

"Mummy! Mummy! I solved a case with Daddy today!" Sherlock winces as the little girl yells, afraid of his wife's fury.

"You did?" Molly wears a fake smile, looking at Sherlock with eyes that say 'I will kill you.' Sherlock smiles. Although she was mad, she was still the gentle, beautiful woman that he married almost four years ago. "Daddy really shouldn't have taken you!"

Sherlock reveals the takeout bag. "But, Daddy _did _bring home Mummy's favorite." Molly's eyes instantly soften when she sees the bag, and snatches it from his hands.

"Well, that softens up his punishment. But he still has a _lot_ to make up for tonight." Sherlock raises his eyebrows and gets a bit of a blush. "Why don't you go wash up, Sunshine." Violet nods, then runs to the bathroom and shuts the door behind her.

Molly turns back to Sherlock with a glare. "Sherlock," She starts. Sherlock hushes her.

"Molly, before you say anything, I had John make sure that it wasn't too gory." Molly rolls her eyes.

"Sherlock, she is three years old. _Three_!" She stage whispers. Sherlock gasps.

"And three-quarters!" Molly giggles.

"You're just like her. Same hair, same face, same eyes." She kisses him. "Same mind, and attitude."

Sherlock smirks. "Well, not everything the same. I'm sure her future partner will thank God for her having your body." Molly gasps, then grins.

"Sherlock Holmes! You potty mouth!" She kisses him again, this time staying longer, and wraps her arms around his neck.

"What on Earth are you two doing?!" Violet gapes in the doorway. Sherlock and Molly jump away from each other, eyes wide and blush glowing profusely. Violet had never seen them kiss like that. She wondered what went on inside of their mouths, then shuddered at the thought. "Disgusting."

"Oi!" Sherlock scoops her up, making her and her mother giggle. Sherlock smiles. They have the same giggle. "One of these days, you'll be doing that with some nice boy."

"Or girl!" Molly squeaks, then have Sherlock look at her, amused. "Just saying, it could be a boy or girl." Sherlock nods.

"Or girl." He puts her down on her chair, serving her a small portion of the meal. "We'll love you either way." Violet nods, then eats her food. Molly licks her lips, but then a look of disgust appears on her face after taking a bite. She tries to conceal it, but not before Sherlock sees.

The Holmes family finishes their meal, then both Sherlock and Molly kiss Violet good-night.

"'Night Mummy. 'Night Daddy."

"Good-night, Sunshine." They both say at the same time.

Immediately after they close the door to their bedroom, Sherlock is surprised by a kiss. "I wasn't kidding, you know, Mr. Holmes. You have a lot to make up for, you bad, bad boy."

Sherlock's eyebrows raise. "What is my punishment then, Mrs. Holmes?"

Molly smirks devilishly before kissing him again. "I have a couple of ideas."

**There you go! Chapter 2 is WAY longer than chapter 1. You're welcome for that sherlolly goodness at the end *Wink wink***

**I will try to update as much as I can, but I have exams in two days sooo... I might be a bit slow. **

**Also, I took the name of Ruby is from the Ruby Watson series by sherlolly-picfics on tumblr. If you haven't seen her, check her out RIGHT NOW.**

**I'll see you guys next time! Bye!**

**-Crackerduck xoxo**


End file.
